Blood, Salt and Iron
by Kai Koshimoro
Summary: Two years have passed since the events of Phantom Planet. Two new hunters have come to Amity Park. Has Danny Phantom finally met his match? Crossover with the Supernatural Universe.


**_This is an idea that came about due to me marathoning through Supernatural. Hopefully, I was able successfully get the characters of the Winchesters down right. Hopefully you all enjoy. _**

**_I never really explained an important aspect of this story. Which would be my headcannon for Danny Phantom._**

**_As we all know Danny revealed to his parents and those in Antarctica his identity. It was never stated that Danny revealed his secret to the world. So, as you can probably guess, Danny in this story and any future stories I write the identity of the Phantom is unknown to the rest of the world. I do this because it just seems like the information of his identity being revealed to the Guys in White seem too dangerous in my opinion. _**

**_So there we go. Hope the clears up any future questions._**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure what it is about salt, but ever since the accident I don't want it anywhere near me. I always get weird looks from Tucker whenever I order my fries without salt, so maybe I'm a little weird. Maybe I developed an allergic reaction to it over time. I don't know why, but I can't stand it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Amity Park<strong>

**7:30 PM**

The sun had set over Amity Park which meant Danny Phantom's patrol was underway. It was his mission to protect his city from the Ghost's that wanted to harm the innocent citizen's that Phantom had sworn to protect. Luckily for him it was a pretty dull night.

"So how's patrol going?" a soft female voice asked.

"It's going okay I guess. Just a few harmless ghosts. Nothing too exciting." Phantom replied.

"You coming over tonight, babe?" Sam asked seductively. He liked the tone of her voice. Ever since they had started dating 2 years ago there were things about the goth that he never thought he would hear from her. He liked it.

"Yeah, just let me do a quick sweep of the warehouse complex and I'll be right over."

"Don't keep me waiting too long Phantom."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked as he turned off the phone. Phantom began flying towards the Amity Park Warehouse complex, hoping to make the rest of his patrol quick and easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirts of Amity Park<strong>_

_**7:30 PM**_

A loud roar broke the dead silence of the cold October night. A black Impala blasted down the empty streets. The vehicle carried two hunters to their next mission.

"Alright Sammy, what are we hunting again?" The driver asked.

"A ghost Dean," The taller passenger replied. "I've only told you this six times now."

"I got that part smart ass. What kind of ghost?"

"It goes by Phantom."

"Phantom?" Dean asked Sceptically. "Of all the ghosts we've hunted I can't think of one with a more creative name then that."

Sam rubbed his temples, After hunting for years with Dean, he knew what was coming. "Dean, listen that's just what the locals call him." It was too late.

"I remember when we fought spook, boy oh boy was he a toughy." Sam placed his head in his palm. "Oh, and let us not forget about specter, damn wasn't he a dick."

Sam gave Dean an evil look. "Ya done?" Dean nodded. "Moving on, Phantom was public enemy number one for years up until two years ago."

"Isn't that when the asteroid incident happened?"

Sam nodded and closed his notebook as the Impala came to a stop. "I assume there was some type of tragic event in his past that makes him obsessed with protecting his former home from the other ghosts."

Dean looked at Sam in confusion. "If he's protecting this city, then why are we going after him and not the other ghosts?"

"If we get Phantom to accept that his job is done and move on, maybe the other ghosts that are obsessed with fighting him will move on as well."

"All right Sammy ready to go fight us a Phantom?"

"Let's do this." And with that the Winchesters were off to hunt the hero known all over Amity Park as Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park Warehouse<strong>

**8:15 PM **

"BEWARE! FOR I-"

"For you are the Box Ghost." Danny said boredom dripping from every word. "Now can we just end this quickly? I have someone waiting for me."

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU SHALL TASTE MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!" The Box Ghost flew at Danny unaware that his adversary had pulled out the Fenton Thermos. With a flash of bright light the Box Ghost was gone.

"Now that, that annoyance is over I think it's time to call it a night."

Danny felt a presence he wasn't sure what it was. The only thing he did know was that it wasn't a ghost. "Whoever you are I suggest you leave now!" Phantom turned and entered into a fighting stance, his glowed that of a bright emerald. "This is your only warning! I suggest you take it." The young halfa saw two men standing in the doorway of the warehouse.

"Phantom, we don't to fight you," Sam said trying to reason with the ghost boy. "You've done your job. You can move on now."

Danny looked confused. "My job is never going to be done, protecting this town and everyone in it is everything to me!" These two hunters weren't the first two to try get the Phantom to move on to the next life but none had ever succeeded, but something about these two seemed different and more dangerous.

Danny's hand glowed a bright green as he prepped two ecto-blasts from his hands. The Winchesters had never seen anything like this attack before. Phantom fired blasts at the hunters and sent both of them through the wooden crates of the warehouse. Sam and Dean struggled to stand after having the wind knocked out of them.

"Dean, this ghost is different."

"Ya think?"

"I suggest you leave!" Phantom maintained his stance. "I don't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

Dean walked to over to Phantom hiding a container that he grabbed from one of the broken crates. "We just want to help you." Dean walked closer. "We aren't the bad guys here."

Danny was skeptical. "Oh yeah, that's why you're trying to get me to move on."

"Hey, we didn't attack you. You attacked us. Dick."

As much as Danny hated to admit it. Dean had a point. Danny's glowing eyes dimmed. Danny looked around to survey the damage he caused. A frown formed on his face as he let out a sigh. However before Danny could get an apology out he was blasted in the face with the salt container in Dean's hand.

"AHHHH!" The salt burned his ghostly flesh causing him to fall to the ground in agony.

"Sam, usually a ghost disappears when salt is thrown at them right?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he's being possessed?"

Danny touched his face where the salt had hit him. He could feel ectoplasm ooze out of his burnt skin. He had to get out of here. These hunters knew more about ghosts than any other hunter he ever met, including his parents. He had to act fast.

Without warning Phantom fired off more ecto-blasts which caused the Winchesters to scatter. Dean lost his balance trying to dodge the blast. This was his chance. Danny took flight still woozy from the salt to the face. Unfortunately for Danny, Sam was still standing. Danny paid for it after Sam hit him with an iron crowbar. Danny could feel his ribs crack.

He landed on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. The crowbar disrupted his powers somehow. Without warning Sam hit him with the crowbar again which sent him flying across the room. He wanted to scream in pain, but he couldn't breathe through the cracked ribs let alone scream.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny could see the hunters trying to catch their breath. They were far better off than he was, but they were still moving pretty slow. This was his chance to get help. Danny pulled out his cellphone and clicked the first name on the text message screen and typed the best he could through his concussion.

"_introublehelp"_

Phantom struggled to stand. The wall was his best friend since it was the only thing that could keep him upright. He didn't know how his powers hadn't given out on him when the majority of his body had. This was it. This was the end. But he wasn't going out without a fight. He did the only thing he could think of he ran towards his attackers.

Green energy covered his hands. He had to hope it would incapacitate the hunters. Sam swung at Phantom, but somehow Danny had the wherewithal to duck the swing. Danny unleashed two ecto-blasts into the chests of the Winchesters and knocked them onto their backs.

"I-I d-did it." said as a smile formed on his ectoplasm covered face. It was a rough fight. He was spent, but he beat two hunters who were by far the most skilled hunters he had ever come across. The pain that racked through his body was immense, but he would heal. The door was within reach.

"Just...three...more...st-" Danny was blasted away from the door. "What...the...hell?!" His body was denied of the freedom he desired. Phantom's body racked with pain on the ground. "Why can't I leave? Why?!"

"Salt line, dick." Dean responded. While Danny was incapacitated on the ground Sam and Dean poured a circle of salt around Phantom. "Try and attack us now you son of a bitch." Dean turned to Sam. "Gotta admit he gave us quite a fight there. You okay?" Dean asked wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Sam wiped the blood from his eyes to clear up his vision. The fight against Phantom was the toughest fight they had fought in months and the Winchesters' were showing the wear and tear from this hunt in a big way. "Should I do this, or do you want the honor?"

"Well Sammy, I do believe your Latin is better than mine."

"Latin?" Danny asked the pain and fear evident in his voice. "The hell are you going to do to me?"

"Exorcism, my ghostly amigo." Dean replied.

"No, no you can't! PLEASE DON'T!" Danny begged, but to no avail Sam started.

"_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas," _

Danny felt the ectoplasm in his bloodstream turn to what felt like fire. All he could do was clutch his chest in pain as he screamed and convulsed on the floor.

"_E__isque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ."_

Phantom's eyes glowed as his ghost half tried to fight the exorcism. A wildfire of torment coursed through every molecule in his body. "PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Danny screamed. Begging, pleading for the torture to stop.

"_Hostis humanæ salutis, Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt"_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pain was the only thing Danny could feel. It was the only thought going through his mind. He was going to die here.

"_Ab insidiis diabo-"_ A giant blast of ectoplasm fired at the Winchesters sending them flying, interrupting the exorcism. Danny could feel the pain start to subside.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" A shrill feminine voice demanded.

"Mom." Danny said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mom?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Son?" Dean said.

Danny winced in pain as he caught a glimpse of his rescuers. A woman in a blue jumpsuit with a large ecto-gun still smoking from the previous shot. His mom Maddie Fenton. Behind her a large man in an orange jumpsuit with greying hair with the Jack-O-Ninetails in hand. His dad Jack Fenton. Finally, up in front was a goth girl wearing black and purple, armed with the Fenton Wrist Rays aimed and ready to fire.

"Sam." Danny whispered.

"Two Sam's?" Dean looked at his brother, "Yeah, that's not gonna get confusing at all. Although she is prettier than you Sammy."

Before Dean could fire off another sarcastic comment he felt a large fist collide with his jaw. Jack hit him again and again. He was like a large orange blur firing off shot after shot. Dean had been hit hard over the years, but never like this.

"Dean!" The younger Winchester brother yelled as he ran to aid his big brother. Sam Manson fired a quick wrist ray blast into his chest. He doubled over in pain then ate a well placed round house kick to the face from the 9th degree black-belt Danny Phantom called mom. Both Winchesters would normally be able to put up a better fight, but the earlier fight with Phantom took a lot out of them.

"Danny!" Sam Manson exclaimed, "C'mon Danny, you gotta move. I know it hurts, but you gotta move!"

"S-s-salt." Danny struggled to get the word out, "It's keeping me from m-m-moving. D-dunno why."

Sam acted quickly and broke the salt circle. She picked up her battered boyfriend, who at this point was all deadweight. She slung his arm over her the ectoplasm began to stain her clothes and skin. Jack and Maddie stopped hitting the Winchesters and walked towards their son.

"W-we were trying to help him." Dean explained to the Fentons. "We just wanted to get that ghost out of him." Dean fell to his hands and knees.

"You mean kill him." Maddie replied coldly. "My son isn't possessed. He's part ghost. As in it's in his DNA."

"What?" The younger Winchester asked in shock, "How? Is that even possible? You're joking!"

Without warning a flash of white light surrounded Phantom. And in his place was a young man about age eighteen, with black hair instead of glowing white. The green ectoplasm replaced with dark red blood. He was human.

Danny stared at the hunters. "Leave."

Sam and Dean tried to respond, but Danny cut them off. They had done enough. "I said leave. GET OUT OF MY TOWN NOW!"

The Winchester brothers looked at each other and began to limp out of the warehouse. There work here was done albeit not the way they thought it would end. One thing was for sure Sam and Dean Winchester would never return to Amity park.

Sam Manson and the Fentons turned their attention from the hunters back to Danny.

"Well, that was fun. Let's never do that again." Danny joked as he passed out finally succumbing to the pain.

"DANNY!" The Fentons and Sam excalimed. Jack clutched his son tightly glad to find that he was still breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fenton Works<strong>

**12pm the following day**

The sun was high in the sky and shined bright through Danny Fenton's bedroom window. Danny laid in his bed covered in cuts, bruises and bandages. The young man had experienced things that could have easily killed older, stronger men.

"Huh?" Danny groaned as he finally woke up. He tried to sit up, but he found himself stopped by the pain in his ribs and soft hands on his shoulders.

"I see you're finally awake Phantom." It was Sam. By the looks of it she stayed by his side all night. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. Six times."

"More like two maniacs." Sam responded coldly.

"Maniacs or not Sam, they knew things about fighting ghosts I've never seen before." Danny looked his girlfriend in the eyes. "Things I'm not even sure my parents know about."

Sam kissed Danny, then sat down on the bed beside him. "Don't worry Danny. We will never see those two again." She reassured the ghost boy, "They wouldn't dare show their faces here again. Not after last night."

Danny kissed Sam back and sighed. "By the way, I think I figured out why I can't stand salt."


End file.
